halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/S variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/S variant, more commonly known as Scout Armour, or simply Scout, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armour. It was first seen in Halo 3. Introduction Scout armour is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered assault armour. The Armour uses advanced materials to give it stealth properties. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer, and like all armour permutations, it has no effect on gameplay. Development and History The SCOUT and RECON projects were run as parallel projects intended to develop a single variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor with stealth capabilities and no impact on endurance; however, the SCOUT variant relies heavily on highly advanced materials. It was tested in ONI's Ordnance Testing Facility B5D at Swanbourne, Perth, in Australia. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics It features a cap-like protrusion, along its rim and a beak-like protrusion under the chin. It is usually best to use this armour for sniping because its thin, slit-shaped visor keeps it less visible than other helmets. Its general shape could be compared to a dirt bike helmet. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulders are angular and straight. Unlike other shoulder pads, the Scout shoulders are attached slightly above the elbow instead of on the shoulder. They are remarkably similar to the original Marine armour from Halo: Combat Evolved and the shoulder plates of the Brutes in Halo 2. Because they attach not directly to the shoulder, but slightly above the elbow, they would provide much greater ease of movement of the arms, similar to the C.Q.B. shoulders. Chest Characteristics Like in other MJOLNIR variants, the chest plate is simply an attachment that is placed onto the already existing Mark VI armour. The chest armour consists of an H'''-shaped plate over the upper torso and a pair of articulated plates attached to its bottom. It's theorized that the H-Shaped chest plate is merely a storage device to aid in weight distribution and allow for easier movement in certain missions involving stealth and reconnaissance. Unlock *'''Head: Accomplish the Used Car Salesman Achievement. *'Shoulders': Accomplish the Mongoose Mowdown Achievement. *'Chest': Accomplish the Too Close to the Sun Achievement. Gallery Image:5 Unknown Armor.jpg |A SPARTAN-II wields dual Spikers in the Scout armour. Image:Haloplaatjepopqr4.png|A more frontal view of the helmet. Image:DN Screen.jpg|A player with a Scout helmet sniping on Valhalla. Image:Needler123.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in the Scout helmet firing a Needler in Halo 3 Trivia *The official Halo 3 Strategy Guide, falsely states that the shoulder pads are unlocked by gaining the We're in for some Chop achievement. *The Scout chest piece had a glitch: it would sometimes re lock itself, even if the requirements for unlocking it had been achieved. Luckily, Bungie recently fixed the glitch in the first Halo 3 Title Update (TU1). *McFarlane has produced a Spartan Soldier Scout armour with different colours with interchangeable armour pieces. *The shoulder pads looks like the Halo 2-era Brute shoulder pads. Sources Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor